Finally Found
by MauraBarton349
Summary: Ronnie/Danielle. Ronnie Mitchell thinks her Daughter is dead. But what if Danielle Jones had turned up in Albert Square and revealed her identity to Ronnie straightaway in front of her selfish grandfather Archie and the rest of the Mitchell family? H!xxxx
1. Finally Found

_Hi everyone!  
__Sorry I'm taking so long to finish Phoenix from the Ashes, but I promise you, when my A-Level exams are over, I'll start writing again! In the meantime, here's a random little Ronnie/Danielle story I've come up with. Hope you enjoy!  
__Hollie. Xx_

**Finally Found**

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**_

I step out from Walford tube station into the light of Albert square. I look around and smile. Here I am, finally. After nineteen years, I'm finally gonna see the one person I've always dreamed of. My mother. I smile widely as I walk through the streets, my head held high. I love the feel of this place. Absolutely love it. Then I suddenly feel nervous. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to know me and rejects me? I'd have come all this way for nothing. But she put her name on the register; she tried to find me first, that must mean she wants me – doesn't it? And if she doesn't, I'll – I'll what? I don't know; I don't think I could handle that sort of rejection. I'd have to go back to Dad and Gareth. They've given me a lot but is it ungrateful to want more? Is it too much to ask to want my own birth Mother?

_**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway**_

Whatever the outcome, though, I have to try. And if it doesn't work out, then I'd know that I at least found it out for myself. I hope it does work out, though. I hope with all my heart. Automatically, I bring my hand up to my neck and unclasp my precious locket. I stare at the silver front for a moment before I open it. There she is, staring back at me.

Veronica Mitchell.

My Mother

She's so beautiful. Ever since I'd found out I was adopted, I've dreamt of finding my own Mother one way. There's so much I want to know about her! Did she have any more children? Why did she give me away? Was it a difficult decision? Didn't she even love me?  
I wonder what she'll really be like. Will she still be this beautiful? Will I recognize her, judged by this old picture I have of her? Does she work? Does she have any sisters? Does she ever think about me? Did she ever try to find me again? Does she want me now?

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
**_

I cross underneath a bridge and look around. There's a cafe, a newsagents, a video shop, a night club, a post office and – there it is. Her home. The Queen Victoria pub. I pass a jewelry stall, a brick-a-brack stall and flower stall and a clothes stall, where a loud-mouthed girl with black hair is having an argument with a customer. I raise my eyebrow as she makes a scathing remark. I think I might like it here. But I'll like it even more if she likes me – or even better, loves me, like I already love her. I stop, dead in my tracks suddenly. What if her address has changed since she put her name on the register? What if she changed her mind altogether and didn't care anymore if I was dead or alive? I back away from the pub and hurry into the cafe, sitting at a vacated table in the corner, rubbing my head. Maybe I should have thought about this more before I came here. She could have forgotten all about me.

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway  
**_

"Can I get you anything, love?" a waitress asks, coming up to my table. I stare at her for a moment until I work out what she said, and smile.  
"Just a tea, please."  
"Coming right up," she says, smiling back and walking off towards the kitchen. I stare after her. Albert Square isn't a very big place, surely someone around here must know if Veronica Mitchell does live here? So when the waitress brings my tea back, I take the plunge and ask her.  
"D'you know if Veronica Mitchell lives around here?"  
She looks at me. "Ronnie Mitchell? Yeah, she lives at the Queen Vic over the road," she says, pointing out of the window. "Are you a friend?"  
"Something like that," I murmur, adding sugar to my drink.  
"Right. Well, yeah, she lives at the Queen Vic, but if you can't find her there, she'll probably be at the R&R nightclub; she runs it."  
I smile again. "Thank you."

_**  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
**_

Ronnie Mitchell. She calls herself "Ronnie." I look at the picture of her again, feeling my smile widen. It suits her somehow. She gave me the name "Amy" but my adoptive parents changed it. Worriedly, I bite my lip. Will she like that? Or will she take offence? I can't worry about the now, though. My main worry is if she likes me or not. And she runs a nightclub. My Mother runs a nightclub and lives in a pub. She must be successful. Now I feel sick and don't want to face her at all. Look at her, so beautiful and successful and here's me, plain, normal and scrubbing toilets for a living. I must be a disappointment for her; that's why she didn't try to get in touch again. But I have to face her. I didn't come all this way for nothing. I pay for my drink and leave. And I'm standing right outside the Queen Victoria put. Breathing deeply, I push the door open.

_**  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
**_

The first thing that hits me is that its loud and smoky, just like any other pub. Everyone's having an afternoon drink. Then – then I see her. Standing behind the bar, dressed in black and red. There she is. Ronnie Mitchell. She's standing with another blonde woman with long hair and they're laughing. She's got a great smile and it makes me want to join in. On shaky legs, I make my way over to them. I'm getting closer to my mother, the closest I've been since I was a baby. She really is beautiful. I stop right in front of the two women; the one with long hair looks at me and smiles widely.  
"What can I get you, love?" she asks, reaching for a glass.  
In awe, a gape at the two and a happy smile crosses my face. The two look at each other before she – Ronnie – asks; "are you OK?"  
I look right at her. "Um – I – Ronnie Mitchell?"  
The other woman looks at her, putting down the glass she'd got. Ronnie looks at her, then back at me. "Yeah, that's me."  
"Yeah, I know." I can't stop smiling. I'm actually talking to my Mother for the very first time.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Sort of." I think I'm attracting a bit of attention from the bar staff, for a small, middle aged woman is looking at us from across the bar and another person, a tall man with grey hair is listening as I take off my locket and notice the one she has on. "You – you gave me the same one!"  
"What?" Ronnie holds her locket and looks at me suspiciously. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Danielle Jones. But you know me as Amy." My hand shaking, I hold the locket out to her across the bar, letting it swing open so she can see herself inside. "I'm your Amy; you're my Mother!"

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

_Currently a Oneshot - Yay or Nay?_


	2. Ronnie Mitchell

_Thanks so much to all the reviewers!_

**Ronnie Mitchell**

_**I've heard there was a secret chord  
**__**that David played, and it pleased the Lord,  
**__**but you don't really care for music, do you?  
**__**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,  
**__**the minor fall, the major lift,  
**__**the baffled king composing Hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

"I'm your Amy; you're my Mother!"  
As soon as those words left my lips, the whole pub seemed to plummet to the utmost deathly silence. The tall man who'd been listening straightens up, looking horrified; the middle aged woman is gaping at me; the woman standing with Ronnie drops the glass she'd been holding and Ronnie is staring at me, her face drained of all colour. She lowers her eyes and stares into the locket; staring at the picture of her as a fourteen-year-old.  
"Ron?" the woman next to her asks as I pull the locket away and clench it in my fist.  
"I –"  
Ronnie cuts my utterance off by shakily asking; "c – can I see that?" She holds out a trembling hand; I reach over with my equally shaking hand and spill the necklace into her palm. I study her face as she stares at the picture inside and she looks up at me. "There's another picture behind this one, isn't there?"  
I nod, bewildered, wondering if she's testing me. "Y – Yes. Of when you were younger."

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
**__**you saw her bathing on the roof,  
**__**her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.  
**__**She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
**__**she broke your throne, she cut your hair,  
**__**and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

"Ronnie?" the middle aged woman asks, coming to her side. "What's going on?" She looks at the locket in Ronnie's hand and looks back at me, horrified. It then turns to an expression of fury as she looks over at the tall man.  
"H – He lied to me, Auntie Peggy." Her voice shaking, Ronnie, too, rounds on the man. "HE LIED TO ME!"  
"Roxy, get everyone out of here!" Peggy orders, staring at him. "Archie Mitchell, you've got some explaining to do!"  
Roxy complies and deafeningly rings a bell behind the bar. "Alright, everyone out!" she says loudly, amid to protests. "Out! Everyone out!"  
"Not you, darling," Peggy says to me, holding up her hand as I make a move to the door. "You stay exactly where you are!" She looks through a corridor to the back of the pub and calls; "PHIL!"  
A man instantly appears from the basement. "What?" He looks from me, to Peggy to the confrontational stance Ronnie and Archie are standing in and his eyebrows knit in confusion. "What's going on?"  
I jump and everyone else shouts; "RONNIE!" as she launches herself at him with a cry of fury, her hand making contact with his face.  
"LIAR! YOU LIAR!"  
"Ronnie, that's enough!" Phil says, trying to drag her away from Archie.  
"ENOUGH?" she says shrilly. "I haven't even begun!"  
I slowly begin to back away from the bar, my lip wobbling. I've always hated any sort of confrontation. Now look what I've caused. By turning up, I've managed to pull the family – my family – apart within the first five minutes. She's never gonna want me now. I make a bolt for the door, just as Phil manages to pull Ronnie away from Archie. As I run out, I hear voices shout; "wait!" after me.

_**Maybe I've been here before,  
**__**I know this room; I've walked this floor,  
**__**I used to live alone before I knew you.  
**__**I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
**__**love is not a victory march,  
**__**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

But I can't wait. Blinded by tears, I run down Albert Square – and collide with a hard body, knocking us both to the floor.  
"Oi, watch where you're going!" says a loud and familiar voice.  
Through my swimming eyes, I look up and recognize the girl from the clothes stall, whom I passed earlier. She gets up, adjusts her scarf and holds out a hand to help me up as I cry harder.  
"Are you alright?" she asks, pulling me up. "What's happened?"  
"I'm sorry!" I say, trying to pass her.  
"What's happened? Are you hurt?" She turns to the man on the brick-a-brack stall. "Callum, watch my stall for a minute, can you?" Ignoring his protest of "Stacey!" she turns back to me, putting her arm around me, guiding me to the café. "What's happened? What's your name?"  
Someone answers that question for her as somebody shouts; "DANIELLE!" We both turn around. Ronnie's standing outside the pub, looking around. "Danielle!"  
"They're angry at me!" I say, pulling away from Stacey and running in the direction of the tube station. Ronnie sees me.  
"Danielle! Danielle, wait!"  
"No!" I'm nearly at the train station; I can hear the slap of Ronnie's footsteps on the gravel as she runs to catch up with me.  
"Danielle, please!"  
Out of breath from running and exhausted from crying, I stop and turn around. Ronnie stops in front of me; she's also crying and her locket is swinging open around her neck. There's a picture of a baby inside. Me. she holds out her hand to me, pleading with her eyes. As I back away a step, she moves a step towards me.

_  
__**There was a time you'd let me know  
**__**what's real and going on below,  
**__**but now you never show it to me do you?  
**__**Remember when I moved in you?  
**__**The holy dark was moving too,  
**__**and every breath we drew was hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

"Please Danielle," she says coaxingly, gesturing me to her. I take a shaky step forwards and lift my hand towards hers. We're getting closer. And then – our hands are joined. She holds my face in her hand and says; "my baby!"  
Forgetting we've only just met each other for the first time, I throw my arms around her neck, crying into her shoulder. Finally, she says the words I've been longing to hear. "I'm sorry!"  
"Ssshhh, you have nothing to be sorry for! It's him who should be sorry! He took you away from me! He told me you were dead!"  
"I've been dreaming of you! Dreaming of you for so, so long!"  
"I know, I know, me too!" My Mother holds me so tightly as if she never wants to let go. And neither do I. But eventually, we release each other and look into the others eyes.  
"RONNIE!" two voices say at the same time. A man's and a woman's. "RON?!" Then, Roxy and Archie come around the corner, followed by Peggy. Archie glares at me and Ronnie moves protectively in front of me.  
"Veronica, you can't seriously believe the words of this insane freak! You don't even know her!"  
I tug at Ronnie's arm and whisper; "who's he?"  
"He," Ronnie says glaring at him, "is the man who was supposed to protect me, who's supposedly my father!"  
"I am your father, veronica. And this girl –" he glares at me again – "Is just after attention! She's mad!"  
"I'm not," I say weakly as everyone looks at me. "I swear! I swear, I'm your Amy!"  
"So how would she know that?" Ronnie asks, putting her arm around me and rounding on him. "Go on, tell us! How would she know what I originally called her? Where would she have got the locket? The very locket I gave away with her when she was a baby when YOU made me give her away!"  
Roxy walks to my other side, also putting her arm around me. She looks accusingly at Archie. "You told Ronnie she was dead!"  
"For her own good!"  
"LIAR!" Ronnie shouts so loudly, I jump. "You did it cos you're a selfish, twisted old man! You did it cos you've never wanted me to be happy! That's exactly why you made me give her away!"  
"Ronnie was right all along about you," Peggy says in disgust, looking at Archie. "You're every bit as bad as Eric!"  
"Peggy, it's me you're talking to, your Archie, the love of your life!"  
"No." She looks at him coldly. "Not anymore; you've gone too far!" reaching out, she takes my hand and begins to lead me away along with Ronnie and Roxy.  
Roxy looks back at her father and says; "if you don't pick up your stuff by tonight, its going in the bin," before turning her back on him."  
"I'm sorry," I say again, weakness to my voice.  
"Don't you dare be sorry, darling," Peggy says, squeezing my hand as Ronnie takes the other. "Welcome to the Mitchell family, Danielle!"

_**  
Maybe there's a God above,  
**__**and all I ever learned from love,  
**__**was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
**__**It's not a cry you can hear at night,  
**__**It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
**__**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
**__**Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_


	3. Flying Without Wings

_Yo dudes, thanks for all the reviews. Here's the last chapter, I know it was a short story but I hope you enjoyed it!_

**Flying Without Wings**

_**Everybody's looking for that something,  
one thing that makes it all complete.  
You'll find it in the strangest places,  
Places you never knew it could be.  
**__**Some find it in the face of their children;  
some find it in their lover's eyes.  
Who can deny the joy it brings,  
When you've found that special thing,  
you're flying without wings.  
**_

Here it is. My twentieth birthday and I'm celebrating it. Celebrating it with my Mother, my real Mother and my family. It's a moment of bliss. And I'm the centre of attention; the special girl. I've never felt this wanted or as if I belong before. Stacey and I, we're now great friends. Roxy, Aunt Peggy and Phil have all made me feel so welcome around here. I'm just sorry granddad can't be happy for me and my Mum. She says that we're better off without him and he was always a poisonous bit of slime, among many other colourful things. She says Albert Square's better off without him. We've been having so much fun together; she's been spoiling me rotten. We've gone shopping together, days out and sometimes just stayed in together. She's taking me to Ibiza soon! Dad and Gareth are gonna come by later in the day; I'm glad they've accepted my family. I've been working with her, Mum, at the nightclub and babysitting my baby niece, Amy, she's co cute! And named after me! That's when I know I'm at home and no one's ever forgotten me. Mum says she'll try and get in touch with my real Dad, too, Joel. It'll be great to meet him if he wants me but Jack's been great to me, too. She wants to get in touch with her Mother, too, my grandmother. My family's all coming back together, I couldn't be any happier.

_**  
Some find it sharing every morning,  
some in their solitary lives.  
You'll find it in the words of others;  
a simple line can make you laugh or cry.  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship,  
the kind you cherish all your life.  
And when you know how much that means,  
you've found that special thing,  
you're flying without wings.  
**_

I see Mum's reflection in my wardrobe mirror as she comes into my room. I smile at her and she smiles too, coming to me and wrapping her arms around me. I hug her back, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.  
"You're the most beautiful girl in the world," she says into my ear.  
"Thanks Mum."  
At those words, she holds me tighter. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."  
"And you don't know how much it meant to me when you believed me right away when I told you who I was."  
"I knew," she says. "I knew from the moment I looked you in the eyes that you were my baby." Mum pulls away and brushes my hair back. "This is your day, Danielle. Anything you wish for is yours."  
"You Mum," I say, holding her hands. "Just you."

_**So, impossible as they may seem,  
you've got to fight for every dream.  
Cos who's to know which one you let go,  
would have made you complete.  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you,  
to watch the sunrise on your face.  
To know that I can say I love you,  
in any given time or place.  
**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
As we walk into R&R, the loud shout almost blows us right back out of the doors. It looks like everyone I know in Albert Square is there; Stacey and her family; the Jacksons, the Foxes, everywhere I look, there's familiar faces. And they're all here for me. Dad and Gareth come forward to hug me. Presents are stacked high on tables running along a wall and a magnificent white cake stands on a table. Stacey puts a glass of champagne in my hand and hugs me with a cheerful; "happy birthday, Dan."  
Mum smiles at my enjoyment and puts her arm around me. "Baby, I want you to meet someone," she says, sounding excited. She pulls me away from the crowd into the R&R office. A man stands up as we enter the room. I know right away who he must be. I have his smile. "Dani, this is Joel. Your Dad."  
He smiles at me. I smile back and he takes my hand. "You're as beautiful as your Mum, Danielle."  
Quite suddenly, I throw myself into his arms, it startles him, but he hugs me tightly. I'm lucky to have such a great family. At that moment, Roxy pokes her head into the room.  
"Come on you three, or the party starts without you!"  
I pull away from Dad and grin at my Aunt. "No party starts without moi!"  
Mum takes my hand, smiles and says; "that's my girl!"

_**  
It's little things that only I know;  
those are the things that make you mine.  
And it's like flying without wings,  
Cos you're my special thing,  
I'm flying without wings.  
And you're the place my life begins,  
and you'll be where it ends,  
I'm flying without wings.  
And that's the joy you bring,  
I'm flying without wings.**_

**The End**


End file.
